Turning Tables
by victoriaaa
Summary: Last call for Flight 786 to New York.
1. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Finchel's endeavours in college. Please review! It would mean the world to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>They were at the airport. I mean, this was it. Finn and Rachel were never going to see each other until the holidays. They were off to different schools. Finn got into some random community college in Ohio and Rachel was going to NYADA.<p>

_Flight 786 to New York is now ready for boarding._

Rachel turned around and leapt into Finn's arms. Oh boy, was she going to miss him so terribly. She combed her fingers through his hair one last time before whispering into his ear "I love you so, so much." Rachel couldn't see it, but she swore she felt Finn smiling into her neck. "I love you more." After what seemed like hours, Finn finally let her down. She gave him a nod before making her way to pick up her carry-on.

"Rach, wait!" He grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her, in one swift motion.

_Last call for Flight 786 to New York._

"I'm gonna miss you." He felt the tears threatening to fall down his face.

Rachel was speechless. She couldn't form a coherent sentence. This was all just too much. Being apart from him was the last thing she ever wanted. Finn had to stay in Ohio but promises to fly to New York after graduation.

"I-I" Rachel mouths, but nothing comes out.

He takes an envelope and shoves it into her hands. "Do me a favour? Read it when you're in the air?" He gives her his trademark grin; the one that she goes crazy about.

"Okay." She says rather softly. Then she looks up to see a single tear rolling down his cheek. She reaches up and brushes her thumb across his cheek to wipe his tear. They both release a small laugh at this. "Hey, hey." She coos. "I'm going to fly back to see you after this semester ends. Wait for me?"

"I will, Rach. I will always."

And with that she's gone.

* * *

><p>Finn sat down at the chairs nearby just thinking about their situation. They've talked about it loads of times. But he's still worried that she'll meet someone more talented than him and that she'll forget about <em>Finn-The Lima Loser.<em> She tells him all the time that he isn't. But he still feels like one. He sat there wondering whether or not she has read his letter. He spent the last few months writing and re-writing the damn letter because he wants it to be perfect.

He checks his watch. _Rachel's probably landed in New York already._ Oops. He heads home.

* * *

><p>The airplane service was horrible. Rachel wondered how they could have hired such buffoons. They messed up her special vegan meal! She was so going to write a complain letter to the company once they land. <em>Letter? Right! Finn's letter. I nearly forgot.<em> She takes it out of the pocket and smiles at the little gold stars that he must have drawn onto it.

_Hey Rach. _

_You're probably up in the air right now. I know you like to take a nap on planes so I'll try to make this as short as possible._

_I love you._

_I know I say it all the time, but I love you._

_I love the way you get all excited every time I suggest we watch Funny Girl._

_I love the way you smiled when you got your acceptance letter to NYADA._

_I love the way you wear my Letterman jacket to school whenever I "accidentally" leave it at your house._

_I love you. I'm going to miss you._

_I'm so, so afraid that you'll find someone better than me. But if he makes you happy, I say go for it. I just want you to be happy. If he can provide more for you than I ever can, go to him. You deserve the best. _

_I can't wait for you to be on Broadway. I'll be there. At your first show. In the front row. _

_Love, Finn._

_P.S. If you really do find someone, I will personally go down there to kick his ass. _

Rachel folded up the letter and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Was he that stupid? She would never find anyone else more perfect than him. She held the piece of paper to her heart and buried her face in her hands. Her Finn was perfect. Her Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn finally finished unpacking his stuff with his new roommate, Jake, in his new dormitory.<p>

"Man, I've never felt so tired in my life." His roommate collapses onto his bed.

Then they heard a beeping sound from Finn's laptop.

"Hey, it's my girlfriend, do you mind?"

"No, not at all." He politely replies. "I'll go explore campus. See you."

He clicks the green button to answer her skype call.

"Finn." She says softly. "I'm not going to leave you okay? And you have my full permission to come and kick the asses of whoever tries to get with me." She beams.

Sometimes, he just adores his girlfriend.

"Looks what I got!" She sing-songs while showing him his green hoodie.

"So that's where it went! No wonder I couldn't find it!"

"It smells like you." She says as she puts it on. "I wish you were here, Finny bear." She pouts.

"Me too."

"Oh, That's my roommate. Finn, this is Hayley, my roommate. Hayley, this is my boyfriend, Finn."

"Hi Finn!"

"Okay, Finny bear, I got to go. Got some unpacking to do." She kisses the camera before logging off.

* * *

><p>Might as well log off, he should just take a nap anyway. He's got a lot on his mind.<p>

Before he could fall asleep, he felt his cell phone in his pocket vibrate.

_Finn. Got a call from your doctor. Call me asap. It's important. I think you should let Rachel know now. -Mom._


	2. I'll Be There For You

**A/N: Sorry! This chapter is rather short! I just needed a linking chapter to the next one. I promise it'll be longer. Please review! :) If not, I'll get paranoid. (I'm looking at all you people who have favourited this story but didn't review. Yeah. -Evil eye-) Hahaha, kidding. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>He needed to tell her in person. Through text or Skype was too impersonal, he thought. He got permission to be excused from his classes for the week and he bought tickets to New York. Well, here he is, sitting down in the waiting lounge staring at his ticket.<p>

_Last call for Flight 786 to New York._

_No, I have to do it. But I don't want to worry her. Maybe I should just go home. No. Home is where Rachel is. But. Gah! Okay. Here I go._

He forces his legs to walk to the airplane.

* * *

><p>Her roommate was gone for the weekend and Rachel decided to take the liberty of cleaning up their room since her roommate treats their room like a pigsty.<p>

_Who leaves their underwear in the shower? _She thinks as she picks it up with the tip of her thumb and index finger, making a disgusted face.

She then hears pounding on her door.

"Coming!" She shouts.

She opens it, and no one's there. She looks on the ground to see a bouquet of Roses with a note attached to it. She picks it up and sees that the note was decorated with gold stars. _She should have known._

_**Go to Central Park and look for an ice cream man.**_

_**Xoxo, F.**_

_What? Now? You've got to be crazy, Finn! _She hurriedly puts on her coat and heads down to the park.

* * *

><p><em>God. Finn! This park is huge! Where do I find this man? <em>She feels like she's having a one-sided conversation with him in her head.

She feels someone tap her on her shoulder.

She turns around to see this burly old man dressed in a dirty apron holding an ice cream.

"You must be Rachel Berry."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. Take the ice cream and this note. Your lover boy's got it bad for you." He replies as he shoves both the ice cream and note into her arms and shuffles away.

_Wow. We didn't really need that did we?_ She sighs as she opens up her next note.

_**I bought you ice cream. It's your favourite. Strawberry. Turn around.**_

_**Xoxo, F.**_

She turns around and sure enough, she sees Finn standing there, with his trademark dopey grin of his.

"Finn Hudson!" She screams and as runs towards him and starts hitting his chest. "I. Don't. Have. Time. For. Your. Silly. Games." She screams, and punctuates each word with a punch.

"Hey! That hurts!" He pouts, rubbing his chest.

She puts her arms around his neck, flings the ice cream onto the floor and leans up to kiss him. She couldn't care less about the ice cream anyway.

"I've missed you." She finally says.

"Me too, Rach." His hands still clutching his waist.

"What are you doing here though?" She asks.

"Hey. I set us up and picnic. Wanna have a bite?" He says, changing the subject.

"O-okay. Sure." There was something off about him. She could tell. She was determined to figure it out anyway.

* * *

><p>"The stars are beautiful, just like you." He says, handing over to her a sandwich that he prepared.<p>

She blushes but grabs his hand before he can move away.

"What is the real reason that you're here, Finn? I can tell that you're obviously hiding something. I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

He looks into her eyes and he just can't help it. He pulls out his doctor's report from his pocket and hands it over to her.

She looks at him confused but unfolds the piece of paper anyway.

She reads it word for word.

"F-Finn." She stutters as she looks up at him. She sees a tear roll down his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers as she crawls up next to him.

"I-I didn't want to worry you. I just, you know, I love you right?"

"I know, I know." She says as she wipes away his tears, and hers. "I want you to have the surgery."

"I know you do. But the risk is too high. I,"

"Finn. You have a brain tumour. And you're taking a bigger risk by not getting the surgery."

He stays silent for a while. He couldn't find anything to say.

"Finn." She says again, stroking his hair. "Please, I don't want you to leave me. I-" _It really hurts her to admit this, being the strong, independent woman she is. "_I need you."

He looks into her eyes and he gets lost in them. He really loves her. Like, he really does. He would give up anything for her. He wraps his arms around her and whispers "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Please Don't Forget Me, I beg

**A/N: Please review! :) Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>The date marked on the calendar was haunting him.<p>

15th February.

He's spent days staring at it; wondering what would be the outcome of the surgery. He's been trying to figure out what to do just in case he didn't make it.

Today was Valentine's Day. He wanted to make this really special for Rachel since it might be their last one. He quickly hid in her walk-in closet the moment he heard her fumble with the keys to their apartment. This had to be perfect.

"Finn?" Rachel called out as she entered the apartment, noticing a trail of candles leading to their bedroom. She shook her head. Of course Finn would do this. She smiled to herself though, at least he put in the effort.

She followed the path to their bedroom and noticed a note on their bed.

**Hi babe.**

**In this room, you'll find five things I love about you. **

**If I were you, I'll head over to the mirror.**

Oh. Finn and his childish games again. She followed his instructions anyway and walked over to their full-length mirror. True enough, there was a post-it stuck onto it. She took the note into her perfectly manicured hands and read it.

**1. Look at yourself babe, you're so beautiful. I wish you could see what I see. **

She couldn't help but smile. Finn was always telling her that she was beautiful but she never really believed him. She continued reading the note.

**2. Are you smiling? I love your smile. It's like whenever you smile, I feel like everything is going to be okay, you know?**

**P.S. Go to your DVD collection.**

Yes! Finn's plan was working. From where he was hiding, he could see everything that was happening. Luckily, her closet had little holes so he could peek through them.

As she was walking towards her stack of DVDs, she noticed a red beeping light from the corner of her eye. She turned and to her horror, she found Finn's camera.

"Finn!" She shouted. "Do you really have to film this?"

Finn had to stifle a laugh as he didn't want to blow his cover. Trust me, it wasn't easy.

Rachel then picked up the next post-it that she found on her Funny Girl DVD.

**3. I love how every time I suggest we watch Funny Girl, you giggle and squeal and you get so excited.**

**P.S. Look down.**

She looked past her knee socks and found another post-it right next to her feet. She bent down to pick it up. She mentally praised Finn for all the effort he put in planning this. She loved him. He loved her. He made her feel beautiful, even when the world told her she didn't.

**4. I love that you still wear your knee socks. They remind me of when we were in high school. **

**P.S. I want to take you out for dinner tonight, go to the closet and pick out something nice to wear. **

Rachel was a little disappointed that this little treasure hunt was going to end. There was only one more to go. But she pushed that thought aside and reminded herself that the day wasn't over yet.

She opened her closet and lo and behold Finn was standing there, in his whitey-tighties, wielding a bow and arrow and with a pair of angel wings strapped to his back.

Rachel started laughing hysterically. She literally dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach. Finn was sure that the neighbours could hear her.

"What? I'm cupid!" He rose up his bow and arrow as if for emphasis.

Rachel was laughing so hard that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

When she finally calmed down and when the hysterical laughing was replaced by heavy breathing, Finn knelt down to her level and gave her the last post-it.

**5. I love your laugh. When I first heard it in high school, I promised myself to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day.**

"Oh, Finn!" She wrapped her arms around him and tackled him to the ground.

"This is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The nurses were preparing Finn for his surgery. Carole, Burt, Kurt and Rachel were in his room too.<p>

"Hey. Can you guys give me a moment alone with Rachel first?" Finn blurted out.

"I'm sorry, Finn." One of the nurses said. "We need to be on time for the surgery and we need to make sure that the anaesthesia is…"

"Just give me 5 minutes, just, please."

The nurses gave each other a little nod and ushered everyone else outside.

"What is it, Finn?"

"Rach, if I don't make it, I"

"Nope. I'm not hearing any of it. You're going to be okay." She sticks her fingers in her ears and starts singing a song which Finn doesn't recognise.

"Rach, please."

She looks over at him and sees his pleading eyes and his puppy dog pout and she can't resist him any further.

"Come here." He says as he takes her hands and interlaces their fingers together. "I love you, Rach. More than anything, more than my life even. If I don't make it, I-I just want you to be happy. Okay?" He looks up and her with his dopey smile and notices that she is trying so hard to fight back all her tears.

She slowly nods her head. Unexpectedly, she lunges forward and presses their lips together. She combs his hair with her fingers as she kisses him.

"Do they really have to shave your hair off?"

They both laugh at her comment even though tears were streaming down both their faces.

"Ready?"

"Ready. Remember. I love you, Rach. Forever and always."

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting rather impatient. It's been 3 hours. The doctors said it was a simple surgery and that they had done similar operations like this many times before. She paced around in his hospital ward.<p>

"Rachel, darling? Do you want to get something to eat?" Carole asked, obviously worried for the girl.

"Thank you for the offer but I politely decline. You guys go ahead."

"Do you want me to bring something up?"

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't think about eating when HER Finn was still on the operating table.

Carole, Burt and Kurt left the room and Kurt reassured his step-mother that he would get something for Rachel to eat.

It wasn't long before Rachel heard the door open and Finn being wheeled into the room.

"Wha- How is he?"

"He's fine. He should be waking up anytime soon. I'm sorry Miss but I must leave now, I have other patients to attend to." With that, the surgeon and the nurses left the room.

She sits on the chair beside his bed and caresses his hand.

She gasps when she felt his hand retreat from her touch.

The three words that escaped his mouth left her devastated.

"Who are you?"


	4. Made For Each Other

**A/N: Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>She took a step back.<p>

"You don't remember me?"

Finn didn't know what to feel. He certainly didn't recognise her but she wasn't that bad looking either. In fact, he feels a little attracted to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just," He clutches his head. "I'm just so confused right now."

"Hey, it's okay." She reaches forward to stroke his cheek.

Her hands are so soft and smooth. And they smell like vanilla. For some reason, it makes him feel calmer, like he's home.

Just then, the door to his ward slammed open. Carole, Burt and Kurt scurried into the room. They had bought food from the cafeteria and thought it would have been better if they had dinner together with Rachel.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Carole exclaims. "You're awake!" She cups both his cheeks and kisses him on the forehead.

"Get off me!" He retorts. He worriedly looks over at Rachel and asks "Who are these people?"

"Uh. Finn, that's your mother, your step-father and your step-brother."

"My name's Finn?"

"Finn Hudson to be exact."

Finn feels like he can't breathe. It's all so overwhelming. These are people he has supposedly known his whole life but yet he can't even remember a thing.

"I'm so sorry, Carole." Rachel mouths.

"Could you guys leave me with her for a sec?" He says, pointing to Rachel.

As they take their leave, Finn asks "So what are you. My sister?"

"Uh." She clutches her gold star necklace and starts nervously playing with it. "I'm actually your girlfriend." She says; almost soft, as she looks down to the ground.

"Why do you keep playing with that thing? I've been noticing it for a while."

"You gave it to me, junior year of high school." Before he can reply, Rachel already knows what he was about to ask. "You were a freshman at college, but you had to pull out for a year because of your brain tumour. We live together."

Rachel was beyond hurt. He couldn't remember anything about them-the obstacles that defined their relationship. They have gone through so much together and it all seems to have gone to waste now.

He could tell that she was heartbroken. He doesn't know why he can tell. It's like; he knows what she's thinking. He doesn't know what else he can do so he reaches out for her hand and just plainly tells her "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and the tears start to fall. "It's not your fault."

They held hands the whole time the doctor examined him.

The doctor explained to them that he has Retrograde Amnesia and that it would take some time before the memories would return. But not all if it will.

Rachel promises the Hudmel's that she would take care of Finn in their little apartment. She explained to her teachers about her situation and fortunately they were kind enough to let her skip a couple of days, at least until Finn gets back on his feet.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at their place the next morning, Rachel suggests that they make chocolate chip cookies since he likes them so much.<p>

"Now, Finn, can you pass me the flour?" She says, back facing to him.

When she turns around to receive it, Finn takes a spoonful of flour and flings it on her face.

She gasps in horror. "You are so busted!" She takes the bowl of sugar and empties it over his newly shaved head.

She tries to run away but Finn was faster than her. He grabs her from behind, takes the already melted butter and covers her hair with it.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly."

He props her up onto the kitchen table and captures her lips with a kiss. It was soft, very gentle. Finn can't describe it. It feels right. Suddenly, a flash of memories swept through his mind.

Their first kiss in the auditorium,

Their make out sessions,

How he lied to her about Santana,

How she cheated on him with Puck to get him back,

How she wrote "Get it Right",

How he wrote "Pretending",

Their kiss in the middle of Nationals and how they completely lost their chance at winning,

And more recently, Valentine's Day.

That kiss was powerful.

He lets his lips linger on hers for a while before pulling back and Rachel notices the look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I remember."

"What do you remember?" She asks, a little bit too excited.

"Everything about us."

"Really? Finn!" She leaps into his arms and wraps her legs around him while he spins her around.

"Wait, wait. Why now?"

"I don't know. When I kissed you, I felt home."

She beamed up at him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, tethered hearts and all."

They stay in each other's embrace for a while. She traces his fingers along his lip and whispers "I was so afraid that you would never come back."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispers back.

She rests her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. It always calms her down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wait! That's not the end! Watch out for the epilogue! :)**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>"Chris!" He huffed "Get back here! Today is a very important night for your Mom!"<p>

"You cannot catch me!" He giggled and ran across the hallway, escaping from his dad's grasp.

"I bet I can!"

Next thing Christopher knew, he was being swooped up by his dad's arms. He tried to squirm out of his arms but his dad was just too strong for him.

"It's very important that you be on your best behaviour today. Okay, buddy?"

Christopher slowly nodded his head.

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel shouts, putting on her heels getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Finn replies, giving her a quick kiss before leaving the apartment.

"Ew!" Christopher says, disgusted. "Daddy, girls have cooties!"

"I most certainly do not have cooties!" She purses her lips and leans to kiss his cheek.

"No!" He screams, frantically wiping his cheek.

Finn thinks he has the most perfect little family ever. He can't help but smile at the adorableness of Rachel and their son. That's right, their son. He can't believe that he and Rachel actually made him. He was perfect.

* * *

><p>They came home that night, exhausted. She actually did it. She won her first Tony. And she's only twenty-five. Sure, Christopher had been an accident but he was meant to be. In fact, she and Finn have been closer than ever.<p>

They were crawling into bed after the festivities of their night.

He strokes her hair as he look up at him.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers.

She smiles and leans into his hands which had found it's way to her cheek.

"I love you." She says and she climbs on top of him. She brings her lips down to attack his. His hands reach the small of her back to pull her closer to him.

"I need to talk to you about something." She whispers while breaking the kiss.

"We can talk about it later." He groans and tries to regain contact with her lips.

"No." She pushes his hands away. "It's really important."

"It's just." She says as she grabs his hand and places it over her belly. "What do you think about having another baby?"

Finn chuckles. "I'll be happy to help." He brings his lips to her neck and starts sucking at her pulse point. He knows that it always makes her feel good.

"Mmm. Finn. But. Oh God. We are. Already. Ahead of. Schedule."

He stops sucking and looks up at her. "What?"

She giggles and smacks his arm. "You know what I mean."


End file.
